powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eustus the Changeman
Eustus the Changeman is the two part demise of Eustus MacAlister. Part 1 is also episode 900 of Power Rangers overall. It also features the debut of the White Assassin and the final appearance of the Shogun Cycle. Eustus uses the Shogun Sword, Black Mamba Zord, Blue Jay Zord, and Dark Stone for the last time in this episode. This episode marks the only time a non-ranger pilots a Megazord and EnVengance is seen. Plot Part 1 (episode 900) It's Lunch time at Forge Bend High and Eustus loves telling his stories. However, he trips on the Gifro's backpacks, and the stone falls out of his pocket and on to the battler. A jock asks if its his "Dark Changer". He replies that it is not, but the morphing sequence starts. A few seconds later, the core GSA (already morphed) face Eustus. Gwen is in utter shock that Eustus was the ranger that saved her life, but would do anything to destroy the GSA rangers. He says to them the end is nigh, but his zords awaken, saying "the end is now, Ashton", ending the secrecy of the core team. He makes the Blue Jay and Black Mamba Zords combine, but Gwen gets caught in his sphere and joins him in the Mamba-Jay Megazord, but its just the core team in the GSA Megazord. Their blades clash, but end up scattering the zords, with the rangers demorphing from the fall, and saving Gwen's back. Ageolis and Charlie then come to their fellow rangers side. Gwen is still trying to wrap her head around what has happened when a new figure appears, The White Assassin. He applauds the splendid fighting and that Magnator will win when Eustus shows him Ashton's head, and teleports back to the the Shogun Star Destroyer. The GSA head to their base while Eustus and Gwen head back through the caf, without Principal Gregory waiting. The GSA think they destroyed Eustus stone, that he'll either die from continuous use, or he will become a new ranger due to Gwen's interference. Eustus returns to Magnator for the last time that everything is against him and that power doesn't mean everything. Part 2 Ava thinks that if they can break Eustus enough, she thinks they can make new power rings, thus power new zords. That is exactly what happens, each ranger uses an ability symbolic of the first 5 sentai (Kora-Goranger, Tycho-JAKQ, Harvey-Battle Fever, Cornith-Denziman, Ashton-Sun Vulcan) to tear his suit to show Blue, with a special cannon ball to trap the new energy (and knocking Eustus out). The next day, Eustus is doing Yoga at EnVengance, like usual. Gwen and Mavis have dance, like usual. Ashton shows up, meeting Colin. Colin shows him the paper about the rangers and all, as well as the fear that it could cost Rosa her job. They may have defeated Eustus, but Jark Matter still has more he can throw. He finally makes it to the locker room, where he half confronts, half sympathies with Eustus. They end up meeting up with the Gifro's that their younger sister, Jaclyn, is doing worse than she has, coming clean she has Leukemia. When they leave, the Starner's call to say they think their father, Austin, is the rangers mentor, not Rosa. However a relief, they more in fear of him loosing a job than Rosa. That night, Ashton talks privately with Eliza. She says that the whole LGBT ranger thing could pose a danger deeper than than Shogun vs The Rainbow (albeit missing Blue). On the Shogun Star destroyer, Magnator and Tyciel watches Eustus trash the Shogun Battler and smash the Shogun Stone Cast GSA * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (GSA Red) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (GSA Green) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (GSA Pink) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (GSA Orange) * Jacqueline Scislwoski-Cornith Summers (GSA Yellow) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cree Cicchino-Elizabeth * Marry Passori-Rosa SalirCharlie Starner Civilians * Audry Whitby-Gwen Gifro * Nathen Areanas-Colin Dax * Dove Cameron-Eliza Quzell * Jade Pettyjohn-Mavis Gifro The Shogun * Adam Gardiner-General Magnator (voice) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (voice) * Campbell Cooley-White Assassin (voice) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (Shogun Black) Denshi Powers GSA Red: Power Coin (Morph screen(x2), Akela Zord, Battle Fever-Mystic Staff) GSA Green: Power Coin (Morph Screen(x2), Dragon Zord, Sun Vulcan-Dragon Whip) GSA Yellow: Power Coin (Morph Screen(x2), Panther Zord, Denziman-Rainbow Shurikin) GSA Orange: Power Coin (Morph Screen(x2), Scorpion Zord, JAKQ-JAKQ Cannon) GSA Pink Power Coin (Morph Screen(X2), Raven Zord, Goranger-Raven Boomarang) Shogun Black: Dark Stone (X2), Black Mamba Zord, Blue Jay Zord Errors to be added Notes * These episodes aired in place of Henry Danger before All That * Part 1 is the 900th episode * First time a non-ranger pilots a Megazord ** However, Matt Griffin is the first non-ranger to be in a Megazord as he discovered the Titano Zord * White Assassin is the 3rd Kyuranger villain adapted, he will be one of the first obstacles of the Galaxy Squad Rangers * Austin Starner, Jaclyn Gifro, and Principal Gregory are mentioned in this episode, but don't appear * Excluding Jark Matter, all main villain characters are in this episode * The Starner's don't morph in this episode * This episode has no direct counterpart See Also * Space 6: Flap! the Dancing Star-Sentai Counterpart (debut of The White Assassin) from Kyuranger * Ep, 48: The Final Abre Game-Sentai Counterpart (story) from Abaranger * Ep. 21: The Monkey Mimic's Finishing Move-Sentai Counterpart (episode 900) Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Multi-Part Episode